A circulation-type fuel cell in which inert gas is eliminated is known from EP 2 840 636 A1.
A fuel cell with a reactant outlet is known from US 2007/0 065 711 A1.
Inert gases are gases which are not reacted inside the fuel cell and behave inertly. The most important inert gases are nitrogen (N2) and argon (Ar). Others include helium (He) and neon (Ne), for example. Other inert gases can include the heavier noble gases and unreactive halogenated hydrocarbons.
The release of reactants and in particular hydrogen to the environment has proved disadvantageous, especially when operating fuel cells in enclosed spaces, and most especially inside a submarine. In enclosed spaces the release of both hydrogen and oxygen can be critical, due to the formation of detonating gas in the first case and the build-up of toxic concentrations in the second. The fire risk can also increase.